


She says babe; You look so cool

by temarihime



Series: For Temari [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, Lovers, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Angst, Smoking, Triggers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temarihime/pseuds/temarihime
Summary: “This is such a nasty habit” She whispered to his neck, his scent mixed with the surrounding smoke. “You’re a nasty habit” His lips closed in on her ear, sending chills up her spine.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: For Temari [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882744
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	She says babe; You look so cool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shikatema Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/703684) by Andrea Brohook. 



> This an AU, inspired by this amazing FANART made by my friend, Andrea. She makes digital art and fics too. Check her tumblr for her ko-fi link.

The way his lips wrapped around that cigarette tug somewhere deep inside of her. Carnal, raw, and uninhibited desire if one would put it into words. His mouth, puffing out smoke, hiding them from view, cocooning them in a world that solely theirs. Where his eyes belong to hers and her eyes belong to him. In a world where he can be the Shikamaru she knows, and she can be the Temari he needs.

It was a habit they should stop. It was dangerous and yet, with every cigarette they light, the world just vanishes. She picks the habit from him, watching him from her peripheral vision, piquing her curiosity.

Seems like a long time ago when he grabbed her by the neck, exhaling smoke into her lungs, her mouth tasting something metallic, burning her throat along the way too.

She was coughing up, her eyes watering from the pain it brought her lungs, but for a mere second, she swore her lungs had never been clearer.

“This is such a nasty habit” She whispered to his neck, his scent mixed with the surrounding smoke. “You’re a nasty habit” His lips closed in on her ear, sending chills up her spine.

“Do you think your friends expected me to stop you from smoking? I heard Ino telling Choji that”. Onyx colored eyes met her teal ones, confusion clear in his face, and for a few seconds she regretted asking him that.

“I think they should mind their own business and let me be. Besides” His hand went into her hair, grasping it from the roots angling her face towards his. “You failed on that mission, since you’re here destroying your lungs along with me”.

 _ **Toxic**_.

That’s what they call their relationship.

Judgemental eyes and voices followed them that’s why they prefer to hide. It pained her though, he’s not like that, he’s a good man and they wouldn’t understand. What they can’t grasp is her obsession with him - no matter how many times she tries to quit him, the withdrawal was unbearable.

It’s killing her more than it’s killing her being with him. To Temari, Shikamaru is a cigarette. The day she stops, it’s the day everything just collapses.

“It’s not a simple habit where you can stop. I took one ages ago, just one piece, and before I knew it, I was finishing packs”. She knows this.

The first taste was always sinful. You know you shouldn’t, you saw how it destroys a person, but then when the first one hits you, you just don’t care anymore. His hands searched for the lighter she knew he always carried. It was a memento of his late sensei.

  
“When I smell a cigarette, or witness the clouds of smoke rising, it’s as if he’s here with me” His eyes looked down, expertly hiding the pain in them. “Motherfucker died before he even met you. He’d like you. Asuma, I mean.”

“What. He’d like me smoking with you?”

His face formed a small smile, throwing the finished cigarette away, his hand fisting her clothing. Pulling her body towards his, their noses touching. “He’d like to meet the woman that makes me fucking happy”

A few words pulled her in deeper.

Their fights seem irrelevant when he tells him such things. All the tears she shed, the screaming matches, gone just like that. Like the smoke of his cigarette evaporating into thin air.

She remembered years ago when she first met him. She moved to his town with her brothers. It was years ago too when his sensei died from a freak accident, breaking him to this. She took one look at him and the rest was history. They became friends; then lovers.

“Do you smoke?” She can still hear his hoarse voice asking her. His thin fingers playing with an unlit cigarette. “I don’t know how” Perhaps she should’ve added she didn’t want to.

He taught her everything about it too, how to hold one, how to not aggressively flick ashes. What cigarettes to buy, what lighter lasts longer, what gestures to avoid.

“I think I’m doing it wrong. My lungs hurt all the time” His lips descended on mine, and like my very first cigarette, our first kiss was the start of many.

“Let’s move away” His voice brings me back to the moment. They were standing outside a small store, sharing cigarettes and trying to make sense of the world.

“What do you mean move away? This is where we belong,” I said to him. My hands clutching his face as my thumb traced his lips.

“Anywhere could be our home, Tema. I’m sick of everyone looking at me like I’m a disappointment,” he said in defeat.

Suddenly, her fear came to light. Is she ready to leave everything behind? How about her siblings? It was becoming too much to handle. And all it took was one puff.

But she can’t quit him, and that she’s sure of.

She had become a chain smoker, but instead of cigarettes, she had become addicted to him. His presence, his mind, the life they had together. To many it was dark, but to her it was the brightest days.

Years ago she should’ve said no. Should’ve never accepted that cigarette from him.

“Let’s go then” she said.

He went to grab another smoke then as she walked to her side of the car. Her eyes still staring at his form as he lit another cigarette.

“What are you looking at?”

“Nothing”.

He ran to her side, wrapping his arms around her. He took one long drag from his cigarette. Her mouth dried up, wanting to take a hit too. Manicured black hands grabbed the cigarette from him as he stared at her.

His eyes burned with desire and emotion. She can’t help but mold into him, to touch, to taste. He closed in on her, his mouth puffing the smoke towards hers. The smokes taste like him now, her throat soothed by it as her lungs expanded. She can breathe better.

It was too late.

“You just look so cool”.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not promote smoking.  
> Let's catch up on tumblr; @temarihime< /a >


End file.
